doraemon2014fandomcom-20200214-history
All the Way From the Future World / The Mecha-Maker
All the Way From the Future World and The Mecha-Maker are the first pair of episodes of the American dub of Doraemon. The series premiere pair of episodes aired on July 7, 2014. Plot All the Way From the Future World Noby Nobi is lying on the ground eating Yummy Buns with a feeling that something good is about to happen. Noby hears a voice saying that at 2:30, he will be skewered by needles and at 3:45, he will be roasted alive. Noby, thinking he is losing his mind and hearing things, looks around but sees no one. His desk begins to shake vigorously, and Noby stares in astonishment and fright as a strange creature (Doraemon) hops out of the desk drawer and says to him "So, did I scare ya or what?" Noby screams and mistakes Doraemon for a seal, who angrily retorts that he is clearly a cat shaped robot. Noby is bewildered and asks him how he popped out of the desk like that and goes to examine the desk. Doraemon says that he doesn't want to pitch in with all the details right now, but briefly he has come to save Noby from a horrible fate. Noby is still confused, but Doraemon says that it was true and he really was going to get skewered by needles and roasted alive. Doraemon suddenly notices the Yummy Buns on a plate on the floor, and asks Noby what they are. He eats one, remarks that it is delicious, and disappears in the drawer again. Noby thinks it was just a dream, but hears another voice saying "Hey, Doraemon!". A boy of about his own age pops out of the desk, and looks around for someone while Noby stares in amazement. The boy starts talking to Noby about Doraemon and how they were going to have amazing adventures together and he was actually a bit jealous of Noby. Noby then realizes that the boy was calling him "Grandpa" for some reason, and asks him why. The boy is surprised that Noby does not know anything, but Doraemon pops out of the desk again and apologizes for not telling him. Doraemon introduces the boy as Soby, Noby's great-great grandson, and he says they have traveled in a time machine all the way from the future. The Time Machine's portal had accidentally opened in the desk drawer. Noby says that was impossible as he was still just a kid and he couldn't have grandkids who have grandkids. Doraemon and Soby comment on how slow he is, and Soby explains that one day he is going to eventually get married. Noby is eager to know who he is going to get married to and assumes it is someone super cool, but instead Soby says that it's actually the bully Big G's younger sister, Little G. Outraged, Noby chases them back to the drawer with a broomstick, calling them "crazy people from the future". His parents come in his room and try to calm him down, assuring him that it was just a dream when he tells him the whole story. Noby assumes that it was all a dream and nothing really popped out of his desk, sits alone for sometime in his room, but then Sue's voice is heard calling him from outside. Noby looks out the window and sees his friend Sue standing outside with a badminton racket, along with two others, Big G and Little G. Sue asks him to get their badminton birdie for them, which had fallen on the roof of Noby's house. Noby walks on to roof of his house and tries to reach out for it, but slips and falls. He lands on a cactus in their garden, yells in pain, and runs around holding his rear end. Sue, Big G and Little G come running up to him, and Big G comments that it was as if his butt was skewered by needles. Noby then realizes that the prediction had come true - he was skewered by needles in exactly 2:30. Sue asks him if he wants to play some badminton with them, but Big G remarks that Noby was awful at badminton and wouldn't be able to play at all. Noby makes a bet with Big G that for every shot that he misses, Big G will get to paint on his face. He ends up getting his whole face painted green after the game is over, and Noby suddenly gets the thought that if he marries Little G, Big G will become his brother-in-law. The thought terrifies him and he shouts at Little G that he will never marry her no matter what the robot cat says. Big G gets angry at Noby for talking like that to his sister, and Noby escapes to his house to get out of being beat up. He remembers the voice saying he is going to be roasted alive, but refuses to believe it. He slips on a piece of soap in the bathroom and falls in the bathtub. His mother gives him a change of clothes and he uses a space heater to keep himself warm, thinking that this was kind of like being roasted. Soby and Doraemon reappear and asks him if he believes them now. Noby replies that he does, but he asks how they are sure about his bad fate. They tell him that from now on he should make better choices and whether he has a good or bad future depends entirely on him. To make sure he has a good future he is gonna have Doraemon by his side all the time. Noby is really happy that he has a robot cat best friend now. Soby is about to leave, but insists on seeing the city in this time period. Doraemon takes out his first gadget: the Hopter. He puts it on his head but instead of putting it on Noby's head too he puts it on Noby's rear end and they start flying. Doraemon doesn't notice Noby fall after a while, but then turns to see only his shorts are flying. The episode ends with Noby running after them in the streets in his underpants The Mecha-Maker Doraemon’s gadget turns Noby’s spaceship drawing into a working model, but when Sneech gets his hands on it, it’s an all–out, remote–controlled war. Gadgets In "All the Way From the Future World": *'Main gadget': Hopter,Time Machine In "The Mecha-Maker": *'Main gadget': The Mecha-Maker Transcript Gallery Trivia *Disney's original series The 7D also premiered the same day on Disney XD. *"The Mecha-Maker" is the first segment named after the gadget in the segment. *"All the Way From the Future World" debuts all of the main characters except for Sneech, whom doesn't appear until "The Mecha-Maker". Little G seems to appear in his place. However, Sneech (Suneo) also does not appear in the manga chapter from which this episode was adapted, and Little G has a bigger role and more dialogue in the manga (most of her dialogue and actions from the manga are given to Big G in this anime version). *"The Mecha-Maker" is mistakenly listed without the dash (The Mecha Maker) on television guides. *"All the Way From the Future World" originally aired in Japan on April 21, 2006. Despite adapting the first chapter of the manga, it was not the premiere episode of the 2005-present series in Japan; the American version is an excerpted flashback scene from a longer episode in which Noby and Doraemon have an argument which results in Doraemon going back to the future (maybe permanently), and Noby thinks back to the day he and Doraemon met. "The Mecha-Maker" originally aired in Japan on November 25, 2011. * Cut from the English dub of "All the Way From the Future World" was a segment in which Noby examines the photo album brought by Doraemon and Soby and becomes despondent after seeing some of the other terrible things in store for him (i.e. failing his college entrance exams and the bankruptcy of his company). Although this scene is not in the dubbed episode, a brief snippet of the cut footage, of an upset Noby throwing the photo album across the room, made it into the U.S. opening sequence. * In the original anime, Noby's face is painted black by Big G (by Little G in the manga). For obvious reasons, the color is changed to green in the dub. References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1